nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Game engine bugs
This is one section of the list of bugs. Trading Places Game Version: 1.023 (1765) English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Sometimes when you are controlling a companion, they will suddenly switch places with your main character. For example, you are controlling a thief companion looking for traps ahead of the group and suddenly the thief appears back in the group and the main character is standing where the thief was. Another variation is that the main character will just "magically" show up at the companions side (even if a "stand your ground" command was given). Workaround: Don't know. However, this bug is not a huge problem, it's just confusing as heck when it happens. Submitted By: Soflawed Bug Confirmed By: ---- Item Ghosting Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Item "ghosting" is possible under some circumstances. The item appears in the inventory and can sometimes be moved around, but does not really "exist" and usually cannot be used. There are several examples I can give where I have seen this happen: * I was controlling one of my companions, leaving my main character on AI. I switched briefly to my main character, pressed a quick bar button to equip her with different weapons, and then switched back to my companion. At this point I discovered my companion was seemingly equipped with my main character's weapons. When the companion died and I returned to my main character, the main character's weapons appeared to have become ghosted. * I had a sword become ghosted after I equipped it to cast a spell from it. I was doing inventory managment (opening magic bags and moving items to and from the bags) at the time, but I don't know exactly what caused it. * One of my companions was using a bow. I'd given him extra arrows for when he used up his existing stack. He ran out of his normal arrows and apparently automatically equipped the extra stack I'd given him. When I went to his inventory later, he had a stack of 95 arrows equipped, and a stack of 95 arrows in his inventory. I thought it odd that he'd have two stacks of 95, and sure enough, one of the stacks turned out to be ghosted. Workaround: Keep dragging the ghosted items around in the inventory and they will eventually disappear. Try dragging the item into a different tab in your inventory. For stackables, try stacking the ghosted item with another stack of that same type of item. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: '''Warlock of Faerun ---- Forgetful Companions '''Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Companions sometimes forget their AI and simply stand still even after the PC moves away or enters combat. Seems to happen most often after a cutscene ends. Workaround: Issuing a "Follow Me" broadcast command will usually resolve this. (This doesn't always help when the PC is presently being attacked; using "Attack Nearest" instead might be more helpful.) Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Vanishing Companions Game Version: 1.10.1115 English Severity: Critical Status: This is the infamous "missing companions" bug and is slated to be fixed in patch 1.12. Description: People have reported that summoning familiars/animal companions can cause NPC companions to disappear permanently from the party, usually upon an area transition. The missing companions will not be found at the Sunken Flagon/Crossroad Keep and are apparently missing for the rest of the game. This problem has existed since at least 1.06 but is exacerbated in patch 1.10 because NPCs will now auto-summon their familiars via their AI if you do not disable ability usage from the Behaviors tab. As an example: I had a full party including Shandra as an "extra" character. For fun I tried having Elanee and Sand cast their familiar spells. When I switched areas, Khelgar had disappeared from the party. Workaround: How to prevent this from happening: * Disable ability usage from the Behavior tab of any companion that can summon familiars or animal companions. * Do not summon familiars or animal companions. How to recover after this bug occurs: * Reload from a save prior to the problem occurring. * Replacing the missing companion's ROS file by copying one from another save slot sometimes repairs the problem. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: Decado, Warlock of Faerun ---- Still Companions Game Version: 1.06.980 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Doing an area transition after issuing the "Stand Ground" broadcast command can leave companions permanently stuck in "do nothing" mode. In this case, sometimes even issuing commands such as "Follow Me" or "Attack Nearest" will not work, or will work sporadically (a companion will attack one enemy, then stop fighting again). Workaround: Quit and reload. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Wide-Ranging Companions Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Sometimes companions (most notably melee ones) will suddenly decide to run halfway across the map to attack some enemy that's way over there, even though the enemy was out of sight and did not initiate an attack. Worse, this will frequently cause other companions to lose their AI and stop following. For example, Khelgar will run off and get into a fight, and when I chase after him to help him, I realize too late that my other two companions are still back where I left them, standing there doing nothing, no longer even following me. Workaround: Switch control to each companion in turn and manually give them orders. This is frequently similar to herding cats, however. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: '''Warlock of Faerun ---- Melee Bow '''Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: When my character is equipped with a bow, frequently when I click on an enemy to attack it, my character runs up into melee range, THEN shoots. This despite the fact that her target is perfectly within range of her bow without her moving at all. Workaround: This happens most often when using a quick bar button to equip the bow. Equipping bows normally (using the inventory panel) might help. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Starry Void Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: One time my main character died right before a cutscene was triggered (my companions were still alive, so, no game over). In the cutscene, the camera was supposed to be focused on my main character, but she was dead, so instead the camera displayed a random starry void. Workaround: Don't die before cutscenes? Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Selling Errors Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: I once received an error "You cannot sell items worth less than 1 gold" when trying to sell some gems (malachite and something else, I believe). They were listed as being worth at least 4 gold in the tooltip. Workaround: Quit the game and reload. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Quick Bar Slots Disappear Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: My quick bar slots seem to randomly get filled with duplicates. For example, I'll have a weapon in one of my quick bar slots, then I'll switch areas or something, only to find another slot filled with that weapon too, overwriting whatever used to be in that slot. Workaround: None. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Characters Ignore Commands Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Sometimes characters will ignore commands given to them by the player. For example, try to cast a spell on someone, and instead of casting the spell, the character will stand there and do nothing. This may be because the character decides he can't pathfind to the target (although I've sometimes had this happen even when having the character target himself), but if I manually walk the character to the target and THEN cast the spell, it works fine. So why can't the character do it by himself? Or at the very least, issue an error telling me why he is ignoring my command? Workaround: Use the W-A-S-D keys to move the character to the desired target, then cast the spell. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: '''Warlock of Fearun. Characters also change location (without need) to cast spells. (e.g. OC archives where character circles the shelve (left of the enterance of the main area) insted of casting at gith. ---- Inspirations Disappear '''Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Sometimes my active Bard inspiration disappears yet it is still considered to be active. When I try to put it back up by using it again, I end up turning it off, because the game thought it was enabled when it wasn't. I then have to sing AGAIN to actually turn it back on again. Workaround: None. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: Lavernac ---- Rogues Not Done Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: Companions who auto-disable traps will sometimes say "All done!" even when their attempt failed. (They will, however, try again.) Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: '''Warlock of Faerun ---- Sliding Movement '''Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: When enemies are removed during a cutscene, when they come back, for several frames they slide when moving around instead of walking. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By:'''ZzoaozZ I saw this behavior in Ashenwood Forest, in MOB. After the cutscene with the parasitic spirit, the elementals and treeants were sliding and panning the camera showed that they were actually a little off the "ground". ---- Equipping While Paused '''Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: When the game is paused you cannot equip items, because apparently equipping things takes time. This is okay in theory but in practice causes all sorts of odd things to happen where, for example, subsequent item swaps are ignored and so forth. For example, pause the game, try to equip something, then try to move some other items into different tabs of your inventory. Then unpause the game. Generally most of the items will move but one or two will get "forgotten" and will get left behind. Equipping items from the quick bar while paused, on the other hand, doesn't work at all. When you try to equip items from the inventory, at least, the game will usually "remember" the command and then do it after you unpause. From the quick bar, even this doesn't happen. Workaround: Unpause the game first, then equip items. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Duplicated Save Game Previews Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: Save a game, then select "Load Game" from the menu while still in the game. A dialog box will ask if you wish to save your game first. Select "No." After this, every single save game in the list will show the exact same preview graphic. (There may be other ways to trigger this situation as well.) Workaround: Quit back to the main menu, then load the game. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Ammunition Stacks Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: When you equip ammunition into an equipment slot that already has ammunition, the displayed amount is sometimes incorrect. For example, if you have 23 arrows equipped, and you drag 45 more arrows onto that slot, the slot will display the incorrect amount (such as 23). Workaround: Drag the stack of arrows to the inventory first, then equip them again. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: '''Anonymous This happened to me such that after I ran out of arrows, I still appeared to have 20 or so equipped. ---- Incorrect Cursor '''Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: My rogue detected a trap on a chest but the cursor remained the "use" cursor instead of turning to the "disarm" cursor as it should. (This happened in the crypts during the "My Sister, The Rebel" quest if that matters. It was the chest in the room with Arval's journal.) The cursor was correct--I discovered that left-clicking on the chest would attempt to open it, thereby setting off the trap. In order to disarm it, I had to right-click and choose it off the menu. Workaround: Right-click the chest and choose "Disarm" off the menu. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Walking in Place Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: Triggering a conversation while walking (holding down Shift and W) will sometimes cause the character to get stuck "walking in place" throughout the entire cutscene. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Spinning Camera During Cutscenes Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: If a cutscene or conversation is triggered while the player is rotating the camera, the camera may become stuck spinning around in a circle uncontrollably. Workaround: Task-swap out to another application, then return to the game. The camera should stop moving. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Skin Color Change Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: One of my companions, via NPC AI, used some sort of Stoneskin-like enchantment. (I'm not sure what exactly it was. It wasn't Stoneskin but had a graphical effect similar to Stoneskin--that is, it caused my character's portrait to turn entirely gray and look like stone.) When the enchantment wore off, my character's skin tone had been changed from the deep brown I'd chosen at character creation, to a bright Caucasian, nearly white. Workaround: Resting will fix this issue. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: '''Warlock of Faerun, stoneskin + ethernalvisage (and variants of both) usually do this. Are transition corrected this for me. ---- Open Locks Behavior Broken '''Game Version: 1.10.1115 English Severity: Minor Status: This bug has been acknowledged informally on the forums. Description: As of patch 1.10, the companion AI will no longer automatically unlock doors and chests and other locked objects. You must manually instruct the character to perform the task. (Seems to affect the OC only. Kaji in MotB behaves correctly.) Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: Bug Fixed: '''Fixed. Patch 1.20 ---- Mouse Input '''Game Version: 1.10.1115 English Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Task-swapping away from NWN2 can sometimes cause the game to no longer accept mouse input. Workaround: Task-swap out again and back in, and usually the mouse control will come back on the second time. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By:'''ZzoaozZ This has happened to me many times. I have to reload the game to fix it. ---- Missing Sound Effects '''Game Version: 1.11.1153 English Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: Opening the main game menu during combat sometimes causes the game to thereafter fail to play all voice and sound effects except for the mouse "click" sound and a couple of others (such as the journal updated sound effect). Music still plays normally. Once this happens, it's usually necessary to exit the game completely and relaunch the game in order to restore the sound effects. Workaround: Quit the game and reload. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Cut Scene Trigger Failure and Item Loss Game Version: 1.06.973 English US/Canada Severity: Major Status: Known on Forums Description: There are several areas of the game where the cut scenes glitch for one or more reasons. This problem has been well documented on the official site. What it does not say there is that if you happen to have your items menu open when a cut schene starts, or worse when it closes before completion because your companions decided to throw a heal spell at you, you can permanently lose any item you are shifting around at the time including key items. For example: {C}In Mask of the Betrayer, in the Ashenwood forest after a long and grueling battle to free the Wood Man , the cut scene kicked in rather unexpectedly and I was moving some items around and had selected one of the mask pieces to move it into my holding bag, halfway through the very long cut scene, someone cast magic and the scene just disappeared. That was annoying, but not the first time it had happened. I lost an entire scene at Old Owl Well three times before it played. When the scene broke up and I got situated the mask piece was gone. Prior to that, I lost a rather nice sword when I was disarmed just moments before I beat Light Of Heaven in Port Llast. When the cut to the conversation occurred, my sword in a loot bag on the ground disappeared. Workaround: "Save early, save often" as the tips say. The only fix is to reload an earlier save and try again if you want to see the cut scene. Missing some of them can alter things that occur later. As for lost items, there is a cheat code to add items if you know the id number for it. Submitted By: ZzoaozZ Bug Confirmed By: '''Warlock of Faerun. I lost the Silver Sword with this bug. ---- Character Creation Feats '''Game Version: 1.11.1153 English US/Canada Severity: Major Status: Unknown Description: Creating a Favored Soul character, and hitting "Back" at certain points during the character creation process will cause the game to "forget" to give the character the weapon proficiency for his chosen deity. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Extra Spell Slots Game Version: 1.11.1153 English US/Canada Severity: Major Status: Unknown Description: If a spellcasting character (at least one who uses memorized spells) has an item equipped that grants him additional spell slots (either by raising an attribute such as Intelligence for Wizards, or by directly granting the spell slots), whenever the character transitions to a new area, he loses whatever spells he'd had memorized in those slots. (Apparently, items are unequipped during transitions, then re-equipped on the other side of the transition, thereby emptying the spell slot.) This affects spontaneous casters as well (as in, the spell slot is "used up" as if they'd cast any spell from that level). Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: '''Warlock of Faerun, Druid's also lose spellslots by Polymorphing. ---- Permanent Armor '''Game Version: 1.11.1153 English Severity: Cosmetic Status: Unknown Description: If you equip an armor that customizes more than your body appearance (such as by giving you a custom helmet), and then you shape-change with that armor equipped, that new appearance gets locked in permanently even after you take the armor off. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: '''A random NWN2 player. ---- Unsummoned Familiars '''Game Version: 1.11.1153 English Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Normally, if you unsummon a familiar or animal companion before it dies, you gain back the use per day, and can re-summon it later. However, if you level up while your familiar/animal is out, the game automatically unsummons it and you don't get the use of your feat back. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Vanishing extra spells due to loading save Game Version:'''1.23.1765 English '''Severity: Minor Status: Unknown Description: Normally, a divine spellcaster has extra spell levels due to bonus +WIS or +CHA item. If they lose that bonus item, the spell panel (F) grayed out those levels as unusable. You recover that by resting. HOWEVER, if you save after resting, then reload, they will be grayed out as if you just unequip then reequip item. This is most often seen in MOTB, rarely seen in Zehir, and possible not in Original Campaign. This most often happen with divine, but I havent seen such thing to arcane spellcasters. Workaround: Try to use up those levels before you have to save/reload. And do the save thing in a relative safe zone so you can rest. Submitted By: Laclongquan Bug Confirmed By: Category:Bugs